Emma and Luke
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Emma and Luke**

 **Emma Ross and Luke Ross have forbidden feelings for each other. They know how wrong it all is, but they can't deny what they feel.**

Some of you might ask, what do they feel...?

Answer is, they are in love, like really in love.

"Luke, please fuck me later." says Emma, all seductive.

"Okay, Em." says Luke, as manly as he can be.

"Nice. I hope you have a big sexy schlong." says Emma.

2 hours later.

"Em, can I come in?" says Luke as he knock on the door to Emma's bedroom.

"Sure, Luke. Please come in, the door's not locked." says Emma's voice from inside the room.

Luke opens the door and step in.

He smile when he sees Emma naked, wearing only pink plushie leg warmers.

"Ready for you, ready to be fucked." says Emma in a slutty tone.

"Nice." says Luke as he unzip his baggy jeans and let his cock pop out. It's already stiff.

"Wow! You have a beautiful dick. I'm looking forward to feeling it in me." says Emma, who's clearly horny.

"Get on all 4 and I'll bang you, Emma my love." says Luke.

Emma goes on all 4 on the bed, Luke walk up behind her, push his cock into her soft wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah! So sexy and awesome. I love this so much." moans Emma.

"Me too, sexy girl." says Luke.

"Yeah, sexy is what I am, for sure." moans Emma.

"Baby." says Luke, fucking Emma harder.

"Oh, yes! Bang me, bro." moans a happy Emma, who very obviously enjoy what Luke does to her.

"Your pussy is so nice and tight, Em. It hugs my cock." says Luke.

"Holy shit, yes! That's sexy." moans Emma.

"Yeah. I love doing this. It's so much fun to drill your pussy like this, baby." says Luke.

"Awww, fuck! Drill me harder, faster. Pretend that I'm a whore." moans Emma.

This makes Luke very horny.

He starts to fuck Emma very hard and very fast.

Emma enjoy this a lot.

"Luke, you're no longer a boy...now...you're a real man. When a guy fuck a girl for the first time he become a man." moans Emma.

"Emma, such a sexy slutty girl you are." says Luke.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Luke when he cum in Emma's sexy erotic unprotected pussy.

"Mmm, fucking awesome!" moans Emma with pleasure as she get a big nice orgasm.

"Sorry that I came in you." says Luke.

"Nah, it's totally okay. I wanted you to cum in my pussy, Luke. It felt so good and I don't care if I get preggo or what STD I get as long as I get to be your special cute fuck-buddy for the rest of my life." says Emma.

"Oh, cool." says Luke.

"Yeah, Luke. I love you." says Emma.

"And I love you and your pussy." says Luke.

"Thanks. I love you...and your schlong." says Emma.

"I'm glad you do, Em." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Emma. "Now, get that wonderful man-tool of yours back in those baggy pants before someone walks in here and sees that you've banged your sexy big sister."

Luke smile and does what Emma tell him to, kiss Emma and then leave the room.

The next day.

"Luke, are ya gonna start being nice to Emma?" says Jessie.

"Sure. I can do that. I'm gonna be very nice to her." says Luke with a smile, thinking about how awesome it was to fuck Emma and cum in her cute pussy.

"Good. As your nanny I am proud of ya." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie." says Luke.

"No problem. I'm glad that you've given up your damn crush on me." says Jessie.

"Well...I've found a new babe and she actually like me back so I'm going for her, all the way." says Luke.

"I see. That's nice, good luck with her, whoever she is." says Jessie.

"Thanks again, Jessica." says Luke.

4 hours later, after dinner.

Emma knock on the door to Luke's room.

"Come in." says Luke as he open the door.

"Wow! You've cleaned your room..." says Emma surprised when she sees how clean Luke's room is.

"Just for you, babe." says Luke, now switching the nickname babe from Jessie over to Emma.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Emma.

"I know how you can thank me, girl." says Luke with a smile.

"How?" says Emma, pretending to have no idea.

"With a sugar-sweet blowjob, woman." says Luke, all manly.

"Oh, nice!" says Emma as she walk over to Luke, unzip his baggy jeans, gently grab his cock and starts to suck it nice and slow.

"Mmm, that feels good." moans Luke.

That makes Emma happy to hear.

"Suck just a tiny bit faster, please." says Luke.

Emma does what Luke want.

"Ahhh, shit, yeah!" moans Luke.

Emma gently rub Luke's balls.

"Yes! Play with the gemstones. Fucking awesome, baby." moans Luke.

Emma giggle as she continue to give Luke a BJ.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Luke.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit...! Fuck!" moans Luke out loud as he cum into Emma's mouth.

Emma simply smile and swallow Luke's load of cum.

"Yummy!" says Emma with a childish smile.

"Thanks, sexy girl." says Luke.

"My pleasure." says Emma as she giggle a bit.

"Nice." says Luke.

The next day.

"OMG! Mom!" says a very happy Emma when Christina Ross who's been away on a business trip in Japan for a month, enter the Ross family's penthouse.

"Hi, Emma!" says Christina with a sweet smile.

Emma run up to her mom and hug her with joy.

Christina and Emma are happy to see each other.

"What's new?" says Christina.

"Not much. Luke and I have learned to got along and Jessie dyed her hair black last week." says Emma.

"Okay. I'm glad things have been good here while I was away." says Christina.

"When does dad return from Italy?" says Emma.

"I think he'll get back on Saturday." says Christina.

"Okay." says Emma.

"Almost forgot, I bought you this beautiful leather jacket in Tokyo." says Christina when she open her suitcase and pull out a neon pink leather jacket and gives it to Emma.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Emma.

"No problem. I want my daughter to look absolutely amazing." says Christina.

"You're such a cool mom." says Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." says Christina.

2 hours later.

"Luke, do you have time for me?" says Emma as she gently knock on the door to Luke's room.

"Sure, Emma." says Luke.

Emma opens the door and enter Luke's room.

"Please fuck me, my pussy feel so empty without your cock in it." says Emma.

"With pleasure, babe." says Luke as he pull off his sweatpants.

"I'm ready for you my horny fuck-lord." says Emma as she roll up her dress to reveal that she wear no panties.

"Let's get cozy." says Luke as he gently push Emma against the wall, thrust his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah! This is fucking cozy." moans a happy Emma in a slutty tone.

"Yes, babe." says Luke in a manly tone.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Emma.

"Want me to go faster, babe?" says Luke.

"Yes! Do me at porno-speed." moans Emma.

"As you wish, sexy girl." says Luke as he starts to fuck faster.

"Mmm, yeah! That's what I love. Yes, bang me, fuck me, do me." moans Emma.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Luke. "Your pussy is so cozy."

"Thanks!" moans Emma. "Trust me, you have wonderful cock."

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Luke.

"Mmm, yeah! Fucking awesome." moans Emma.

"Babe, you're so sexy." says Luke.

45 minutes later.

"Holy shit, Emma!" moans Luke as he cum in Emma's sweet pussy.

"OMG, so sexy!" moans Emma with pleasure as she cum too.

"Wow! You're almost a pornstar." says Luke.

"Awwww! Thanks, Luke. That's the most sweet thing any guy's ever said to me." says a very happy Emma.

Emma gives Luke a kiss.

"Emma, Luke, what the hell are ya doin'...?" says Jessie when she enter the room and sees Luke who still has his cock half-way inside Emma's pussy.

"Jessie, get out, now!" says Emma in anger.

"Emma, don't let Luke rape ya." says Jessie.

"He doesn't rape me. I love it." says Emma.

"What...? Are you two stupid or something? You're brother and sister, ya can't have sex." says Jessie in anger.

"Jessie, don't tell our mom." says Emma and Luke.

"I will tell her. What you kids did is against the law." says Jessie.

"Please, don't tell mom!" begs Emma.

"Alright then, pay me and I keep your sex-crime a freakin' dang secret, ya naughty sex-crazy perverts." says Jessie.

"Deal." says Luke and Emma.

Emma leave the room and return with ten 100 dollar bills and give them to Jessie.

"Here, Jessie. This should be enough to keep mine and Luke's sexual relationship a secret." says Emma.

"Thank ya, Emma. I promise to keep your secret." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie." says Emma.

"No problem. Just one question, are you kids just havin' sex or are you actually really in love?" says Jessie.

"We're in love." says Emma.

"Okay. Have fun." says Jessie as she leave the room.

The next day.

"Emma, wanna have sex?" says Luke.

"Not now. I promised mom to help her with something." says Emma.

"Okay. Later then." says Luke.

"Yeah, later, bro." says Emma.

3 hours later.

"Emma, are you in there?" says Luke, knocking gently on the door to Emma's bedroom.

"Sure, Luke. C'mon in." says Emma.

Luke open the door, enter and smile when he sees Emma naked, wearing only leg warmers and ear rings.

"Wow! You're so damn sexy." says Luke.

"Mmmm! Fuck me, bro." says Emma, all slutty and sexual.

"Sure, sexy sister." says Luke as he pull off his baggy sweatpants.

Luke walk over to Emma and push his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah! That feels so good. Very sexy." moans Emma, all sexy.

"Yes. Your pussy is a paradise." moans Luke.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit...yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Emma's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Emma as she cum too.

"That was awesome." says Luke.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Very sexy and cozy." says Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Emma with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Mom, did Jessie talk to you yesterday?" says Emma.

"Oh, yes, she did." says Christina.

"Uh...what did she tell you?" says Emma, a bit nervous.

"Simply that you and Luke are nice to each other now. I'm proud of you both." says Christina.

"Thanks, mom." says a happy Emma.

Nearly a week later.

"Luke, do you have time for sex?" says Emma as she enter Luke's room.

"Sure, babe." says Luke.

Emma walk over to Luke, goes down on her knees in front of him, pull down his baggy pants, grab his cock and starts to give him a BJ.

"Mmmm, yeah! Suck me, babe." moans a happy Luke.

Emma starts to suck harder.

"Ahhh, so damn nice!" moans Luke.

10 minutes later.

"Enough with this BJ-stuff, Em baby. I'm gonna fuck your adorable pussy." says Luke.

"Yay!" says a happy Emma.

Emma pull off her dress and bend forward over a chair.

Luke pull Emma's satin panties to the side, slide his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! That feels so good. Your cock is awesome. Emma love." moans Emma, still happy.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Luke.

"So sexy!" moans Emma.

"Your pussy is very soft and warm. I like that, Emma." says Luke.

"Yeah!" moans Emma.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Luke and cum in Emma's sexy pussy.

"Awwww! So sexy." moans Emma as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
